japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayumi Sho
Mayumi Sho (荘 真由美, born on February 5, 1965 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She formerly worked at Aoni Production and is now a director at Kekke Corporation. She is married to voice actor Keiichi Nanba. She was known as the original voice of Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball/DBZ & the original voice of Nonohara Miyoko in Kiteretsu Daihyakka. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Adventures of the Little Koala – Mimi *Akuma kun – Kirara (Ep. 16) *Bikkuriman 2000 – Dou Pinguramaa *Black Jack – Machiko Tsuzuki (Ep. 9) *Black Jack – Kazue Hanamura (Karte 55) *Bubblegum Crisis – Naomi Anderson (Ep. 4) *Bug tte Honey – Mai *Case Closed – Mai (Ep. 190 & 191) *Cat's Eye – Additional Voice *City Hunter – Uchi Hime (Ep. 18) *Cream Lemon – Mako Kiryu (Ep. 7) *Dancougar Super Beast Machine God – Sayuri *Dragon Ball – Chi-Chi (Young & Older) & Princess Misa (Ep. 81) *Dragon Ball Z – Chi-Chi (Ep. 1 to 66) *ESPer Mami – Nina *The File of Young Kindaichi – Naoko Torimaru (Ep. 52 to 55) *Fujiko F Fujio no SF Tanpen Theater – Emi (Ep. 2) *The Galaxy Railways – Raiza (Ep. 10) *Gegege no Kitaro (1985 version) – Additional Voice *Great Dangaioh – Mia Arisu (Ep. 11) *Highschool! Kimengumi – Kiri Ichido *Himitsu no Akko chan Season 3 – Madam Chin *Kimagure Orange Road – Female Student (Ep. 16 & 42), Young Girl (Ep. 7), Kumiko Oda (Ep. 21) & Sukeban (Ep. 28 & 37) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka – Miyoko Nonoka (2nd Voice) & Nonohara Miyoko (original) *Kodocha – Miyoko (Ep. 97) *Konpora Kid – Yumi Ine *Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking Mori no Tami no Densetsu – Babi ("circus group") *Lady Lady!! – Mary *Little Women – Elizabeth "Beth" March *Lovely Complex – Umibozu's wife (Ep. 9) *Maison Ikkoku – Ikuko *Maple Town Stories – Diana, Mick & Shoon *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Haro & Qum *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam – Haro, Qum & Kikka Kobayashi (Ep. 13 & 14) *Mock & Sweet – An (Ep. 33) *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi – Majo Miller *Oishinbo – Yuko Kurita *Ojamajo Doremi – Majoruka *Ojamajo Doremi # – Majoruka (Ep. 1) & a Teacher (Ep. 11) *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! – Majoruka *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho – Majoruka (Ep. 8) *Pretty Cure – Rie Misumi *Shiawase Sou no Okojo san – Neighbor Mangaka & Yuta's Mother *Shin Cream Lemon – Mina (Ep. 6) *Soreike! Anpanman – Ramen Tenshi *Space Sagittarius – Libu *Transformers Super God Masterforce – Mary (Ep. 6) *Vampire Princess Miyu – Miyu's mother (Ep. 22 & 26) & Ranka (Ep. 2) *Welcome to the NHK – Shizue Sato *Wonder Beat Scramble – Mayumi *Zatch Bell – Sherry's Mom *Zillion – Cecille (Ep. 14) *??? Anime Films *Angel Blade – Col. Irena *Antique Heart – Additional Voice *Aoki Hono – Misao Kaizu *Appleseed – Hitomi *Bride of Deimos – Minako Ifu *Bug tte Honey Megaromu Shojo Ma 4622 – Mai *Crystal Triangle – Mina Katsuki *Dangaioh – Mia Alice *Darkness of the Sea, Shadow of the Moon – Lumi Kobayakawa *Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! – Akise Hiroko *Doraemon Nobita Gets Lost in Space – Freya *'Dragon Ball Z movie 1' – Chi-Chi *'Dragon Ball Z movie 2' – Chi-Chi *'Dragon Ball Z movie 3' – Chi-Chi *ESPer Mami Hoshizora no Dancing Doll – Tomoko *Fight! Iczer One – Nagisa Kano *Gall Force 3 - Stardust War – Shildy *Hades Project Zeorymer – Yuratei *Hidari no O'Clock!! – Aoi *Hoshi Neko Fullhouse – Gannet *Kimagure Orange Road – Girl (White Lovers) *Kimama ni Idol – Ayako *Lady Lady!! – Mary *Lupin the III The Fuma Conspiracy – Murasaki Inabe *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen – Ikuko *Megazone 23 – Mai Yumekanoh (Part 1) *Megazone 23 Part III – Jacob's Secretary *Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack – Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II – Cheimin Noah *New Angel – the Ghost *Oishinbo Kyukyoko Tai Shiko, Choju Ryori Taiketsu!! – Yuko Kurita *Raining Fire – Yoriko Shinagawa *Saint Seiya Evil Goddess Eris – Erii Aizawa *Shin Kabuki cho Story Hana no Asuka gumi! – Hi chan *Soreike! Anpanman Baikinman no Gyakushuu – Ramen Tenshi *Space Family Carlvinson – Corona *TWD Express Rolling Takeoff – Lina *Wanna Be's – Dream Angel *Yajikita Gakuen Dochuki – Masako *Zoku Kuronekoyakata – Fumi *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Chi-Chi (cutscene) *Ys Book I and II – Lair Quotes *Watch me be awesome! Knownable Roles *'Chi-Chi' in the Dragon Ball series *'Nonohara Miyoko' in Kiteretsu Daihyakka *'Haro' in Mobile Suit Gundam *'Qum' in Mobile Suit Gundam *'Majoruka' in Ojamajo Doremi *'Lair' in Ys Book I and II *'???' in ??? Trivia *Her bloodtype is B'''. *Her hobby is doing '''Aerobics. *Her star sign is a Aquarius. *It's stated that she left the show of DBZ to take care of her son. Despite this, she returned to voice Chi-Chi in Budokai 1 but hasn't returned to voice her kid self in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. There's no word if she will return to voice Chi-Chi in the latter episodes of Dragon Ball Super. *Her hobbies are ???. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Snake. *She does some mother roles in anime as well. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES